The present invention is generally directed to a sleeping garment, including a swaddling garment or sleep sack, for infants.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,607,364, issued to the present Applicant and Inventor on Dec. 17, 2013, discloses a peanut shaped swaddling garment in which the top portion of the garment has a volume which is substantially equal to the volume of the bottom portion of the garment, and in which the top and bottom portions of the garment are substantially of the same configuration and are substantially symmetrically oriented relative to the middle of the body of the garment. The disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 8,607,364 is in its entirety expressly incorporated by reference into the present patent application.
The drawings illustrate the preferred embodiment of the present invention as embodied in an infant sleeping garment comprising a swaddling garment having a main body or shell for accommodating an infant therein. The advantage of a swaddling garment in the shape illustrated by the drawing is discussed in detail in U.S. Pat. No. 8,607,364.
Although the garment in accordance with the present invention has been described as being embodied within a peanut shaped swaddling garment, other infant sleeping garments, including other shaped swaddling garments and sleep sacks, are within the scope of the present invention.
The preferred embodiment of the swaddling garment of the present application generally is of a peanut shape configuration in which the lower portion of the main body is wider and longer than the upper portion of the main body to provide more hip room for an infant. Thus, the body of the garment, as illustrated by the enclosed drawings, is not necessarily limited to a configuration in which the top and bottom portions are of substantially equal volume or configuration, or are symmetrically oriented relative to the middle of the body of the garment, although such configurations of the garment are also within the scope of the present invention. Swaddling garments of configurations other than peanut shaped, as well as conventional sleep sacks which widen in a direction from top to bottom and have a substantially flat bottom end, are also within the scope of the present invention.